People
A great variety of races live on and under Mythosa, but from a humanocentric viewport they can be divided into four categories: humanity, nonhostile races, hostile races, and dead races. =Humanity= While a single race early in its history, humanity developed into five major cultures. Migration and inter-mingling over time has erased cultural divisions in many areas, but humans can still generally be distinguished by cultural customs and appearances. The five cultures are the Hassites, the Khazrani, the Marrshites, the Skalnir, and the Varghani. Hassites The Hassites are the dominant cultural group in northeastern Ryh’ardha (the area known as Greater Ulthia). Most of the inhabitants of the Ulthian Imperium are Hassitic, as are the people of Aelorea and Valnysia. Hassites are fair-skinned, with complexions that pale the farther north one travels. They tend to have blond or light-brown hair, though red is not uncommon. Hassites are the tallest of humans, with an average height just under six feet. They tend to be resourceful, efficient, and believe in a strong work ethic. Outside of Valnysia, they are accepting of authority, and generally value safety over liberty. Khazrani The Khazrani clans are found primarily in the Barbarian Plains. They are tan-skinned with hair ranging from brownish-blonde to black – medium brown being the most common. Labelled “barbarians” by other cultures, the Khazrani are a fierce, boisterous lot. The hardy plains riders have a dislike of authority, and highly value their individual freedoms. However, the Khazrani do tend to be brash and somewhat impetuous, especially in situations foreign to them. Marrshites The Southern Kingdoms, the Emerald Coast, and Ambia are all dominated by the Marrshite culture. The Marrshites have brown or black hair, with skin ranging from light copper to brown. They tend to be independently-minded, and even the citizens of the Syrhaat Dominion consider themselves more free than those who live outside their country. They are a festive and adventurous folk, though their society tends to be marred by an elitist attitude towards other cultures and creatures. Skalnir The North Realms are home to the Skalnir. The Skalnir are similar in appearance to the Hassites, though they tend to have a broader build and a shorter average height (around five feet eight inches). Due to their physique and affinity for rune magic, some have speculated that the Skalnir are related to the dwarven Runir. The Skalnir are a stalwart, warrior people, seemingly in a constant state of war with each other as well as neighboring realms. Varghani The Varghani are a warrior folk that dominate the vast Varghani Desert in western Ryh’ardha. Their skin is golden in color, and their hair dark, ranging from dark brown to blue-black. Given the nature of their homeland, the Varghani are a self-reliant, hardy folk. However, the harsh environment has also turned them into a rather stern, often humorless people. =Non-Hostile Races= The “non-hostile” races, as the name implies, are those races that tend to not be hostile to humanity (and other “non-hostile” races for the most part). This doesn’t necessarily imply friendliness, though most “non-hostile” races tend to be on relatively good terms with humans. The “non-hostile” races include the enigmatic Dhazyra, the stalwart Runir, the graceful Sylvari, the bestial Tauroks, and aquatic Tritons, and the reptilian Viss’takh. Dhazyra The Dhazyra are a nomadic people found throughout the known kingdoms, though primarily in Ambia and along the Emerald Coast. For the most part, they appear Human, but they possess a number of qualities which are not shared by any of the five human cultures. The Dhazyra tend to be slightly taller than other people, and their facial features have a slight more severity than typical humans. They also speak a tongue of unknown origin, which bears no resemblance to any known language, modern or ancient (though most speak at least one other language, usually Taracian). Most notable about the Dhazyra is their propensity for colorful, garish clothing and a love of strong drink and festive music. Runir (Dwarves) One of the original races of Mythosa, the Runir were once thought to have disappeared entirely before returning to the world stage two decades ago after many millennia of imprisonment. More commonly known as dwarves, Runir average three to four feet in height, with stocky features, stone-colored skin, and bearded faces. The efficient and staid Runir are master craftsmen and their handiwork is much sought-after. Unfortunately, much Runic lore (including the magic of “runecraft” and the creation of clockwork and steam-powered automata) has been lost over the ages. Most Runir are dedicated to recovering and restoring this knowledge to their people. The Runir are stalwart allies of the Skalnir and are friendly towards Marrshites, Khazrani, and Varghani. They tend to be suspicious of Hassites since both the Aeloreans and the Ulthians continually try to wrest ancient lore from the Runir, often through torture and imprisonment. Sylvari (Elves) The Sylvari are a tall, slight-featured, graceful people, with a love for knowledge, nature, and the arts. After the fall of their great sky-cities, the Sylvari still prospered, rebuilding their homes and learning to co-exist with their local environments. They built a small but impressive civilization around their cities. However, their opposition to the Mystarchs of the Marasinian Empire resulted in their almost complete destruction. A small number of Sylvari managed to escape the Mystarchs to another continent, and centuries later their ships finally returned to the shores of Ryh’ardha. Much like the Runir, the Sylvari are striving to recover what they left behind during their centuries-long exile. The Sylvari are friendly with northern Marrshites, though they approach all humans with caution; the Mystarchs’ attempted genocide of the elves as well as their low population has instilled these folk with a high dose of paranoia. Tauroks (Minotaurs) Combining the strength of a bull with the intellect and dexterity of a Human, Tauroks – also known asminotaurs – are truly a warrior race. Physically, the Tauroks look like well-muscled humans (male and female), though their necks and shoulders are very hairy (on the verge of being furry), and they have the heads of bulls (only the male Tauroks have horns, while the females possess multiple teats). Most Tauroks live in the Tauron Mountains, with their Sentauri brethren; the Sentauri are an off-shoot race combining a bull’s body with a Taurok’s upper-body. Tritons Tritons are a race of aquatic humanoids. They are very similar in appearance to Humans – who they commonly ally with – though their skin has a greenish-blue hue, and their hair tends towards bluish tones. The fingers and toes of the Tritons are webbed; their necks bear gills, their eyes are larger, and small fins emerge from their wrists, ankles, and elbows. The Tritons are a brave, loyal people, though their numbers have slowly been declining since the spawning of the Sahuagin (who hunt them mercilessly). Viss’takh (Lizardfolk) Of the four original races created by the gods, the Viss’takh – or lizardfolk – are the only ones that enjoy a thriving existence; the Ari (who in part became the Sylvari) and the Runir are struggling to recover from their near-extinctions while the Tritons have been in a downward spiral since the creation of the Sahuagin. A violent, primitive people, the Viss’takh are quick to take up arms against those who have displeased them or to raid their neighbors for plunder and sport. Despite this, their nature is not one of malice or evil as is the case with some of the non-human races. Lizardfolk intermingle with other races to a degree and even engage in some trade. =Hostile Races= The term “hostile race” is just as self-explanatory as “non-hostile race”. The “hostile” races are those that are openly enemies of humanity as well as most of the “non-hostile” races – and other “hostile” races, for that matter. The “hostile” races include the depraved Drakari, the fiendish http://mythosa.wikia.com/wiki/Dras Dràs], the bestial Kragarhim, the aberrant Kylithians, the savage Orcs, the insidious http://mythosa.wikia.com/wiki/Sahuagin Sahuagin], and the serpentine Sith’aal. Kylithians (Mind Flayers) The Kylithians are an enigmatic race, said by some to be an aberration of nature. They possess tentacles, which they use to extract the brains of their victims (which has given rise to the term “brain flayer” to describe them). In addition, explorers of the Underworld have reported that the Kylithians wield a form of magic unlike any that is known on the surface. These beings are cruel, cold, and often possess unfathomable agendas. Sith’aal (Serpentmen) The Sith’aal are a race of serpentine humanoids who dwell among mysterious ruins deep in the Uhntari Jungles. They are an offshoot of the Viss’takh, created before man came into the world. They are snake-like in appearance – humanoid from the waist up (though with serpentine heads), scaly tail from the waist down. Some are gifted with four arms rather than two. Cruel and merciless, the snakemen give no quarter in combat, and prisoners are only taken for torture and vile experiments. Dead Races Some races of ancient origin can no longer be found in Ryh’ardha today. Among those that are known are the Nepharim, the Quanyari, and the Elders.